Velocity
by Phoenix.J.Bloodstone
Summary: It all starts when Alvin,sick of Simons apparent reluctence to embrace their new sixteen year old life, confronts the teen about joining a sport. Will it all go down hill from there,or will our Simon be able to find his velocity?


So... I have only every written one-shots... but whatever, I'm game.

with that being said I bring you '**Velocity**'! _This_ should be interesting for both you _and _me_._

Don't own.

* * *

**'Altercation**'

* * *

"I _dare_ you to sign up."

Simon Sevile flinched as the powder-blue form he'd so meticulously put up was snatched off the School bulletin board and shoved into his face for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Sighing, he made a mental note to someday create a stronger version of sticky tape, after he_ killed_ his older brother.

His "older" brother who, at the moment, seemed bent on discovering new ways to annoy. The current tactic apparently consisting of just how fast the capped chipmunk could wave the form in front of his line of sight. As if the constant jerking would make it _any_ easier to read.

A deduction obviously lost to Alvin.

"Come on, Sy! I _double_-dare you! You _can't_ ignore a _double_-dare! _Sy-y-y-y-y-y_!"

Simon, once again, found himself flinching. Once for the stressed use of his already unwanted nickname, and twice for the sudden proximity of blue computer paper to his glasses.

If this kept up. He was going to develop a tick.

Snatching the paper out of his face ("Come _on _Sy-y-y-y-y-y_!"_) The other chipmunk turned determinedly back to the bulletin board, but not before shooting his brother a glare that could put down an elephant. _'Go away'_ it said. _'And let me do my job'_

As the school's student coordinator, it was Simon's job to keep his peers informed of all the activities happening on a weekly basses. Usually, this task was nothing more than a periodic intercom announcement and, occasionally, application sheets for the bulletin board. Last month it was bake sales. This month, it was sports.

Now, _usually_ the ladder was a quick and painless process to be done immediately after school. And _usually_, it was a task that Simon did not mind doing. Mainly because it was a task that could be done _swiftly_, and it _would_ have, if a certain crimson-clad menace didn't have to snatch down every sports try-out form he put up. Not .One.

So far, he'd done his best to ignore him but, patience was running thin.

So, after sparing a quick glance at his watch, Simon steeled his resolve and received a box of tacks from his cardboard supply box. It had been a whole hour since school was last dismissed. He was going to finish this job if it killed him.

"…_triple_-dare! I _triple_-dog-dare ya! Oh, _come on Sy_..." The blue-eyed chipmunk was just behind his brother, bouncing quickly on the balls of his feet. The whine in his voice more pronounced than ever. "_Triple_, Simon! _Triple_? Fine! I'll…I'll…" The bouncing slowed. Then:

"Hey! Hey, Sy! What comes after triple?"

Simon jabbed a tack into a pink form with a bit more force than intended. The result was a fine tear between the words 'Girl' and 'Lacrosse'. Patience suddenly non-existent, he snapped.

"Oh, for heaven sakes! _Quadruple_ Alvin! Don't you have anything better to do!"

_That _stopped the bouncing.

Disgusted, Simon turned and tore the pink sheet off the board. Damn, and he'd been doing so well too…

Alvin, not at all fazed by the outburst, stared at his brother's vested back and frowned.

Of _coarse_ he had better things the could be doing. They _all_ did. That's why he was here.

It was their junior year of High school! This was the grade directly between 'Not being allowed to do _anything_' and 'Able to do _everything_, but with no time to _do it_'! There were babes, hardcore parties, _cars_ even! His thoughts drifted briefly over to the fire-engine red Jaguar parked just outside…Now _that_ was a nice car! _Much_ more impressive than his younger brother's 2009 white Prius parked adjacent to his Jaguar.

Alvin's face scrunched up at the thought.

A 2001 white _Prius_! Out of all the hot cars he could have picked. Simon had to choose the most boring car in the lot, saying he'd gone for "durability", not "show".

This, it seemed, was what Simon was all about.

Out of all the brother's, Theodore included, Simon seemed to be the only one who hadn't fully embraced the status of a sixteen-year-old. Sure, he had accepted the _harder challenges_ and _new_ _responsibilities_ head on but, he hadn't taken advantage of the _perks_.

With Simon, it was always:

'Oh? A bigger allowance? Just stick it in to my savings bond.'

'Later curfew, you say? Naw, I'm fine with staying home and burying myself in piles of textbook!'

A car? _Really_? Wow! I think I'll just go down there and get myself an ugly-behind _2001_ white _Prius_! For _Durability_!

Alvin's face, if it were possible, scrunched up even more.

He'd seen kids _just like _his brother. True, they were "uber" smart, dependable, and all that crap, but they were also burnt out! Alvin was more than certain that if something wasn't done, Simon would be next on the anxiety-attack hit-list, and since he obviously wasn't going to do any thing about it…

Alvin face screwed up again. This time into his signature 'game face'.

That meant it was up to _him_. No brother of _his_ was going to be a loser and ruin _his _reputation! _He'd_ see to _that_! But first, he needed Simon's attention.

"Hey, Simon!" No answer. He tried again.

"_Sy!_"

Still nothing.

_Ok then... _Glancing down either end of the deserted hallway, Alvin reached past Simon and promptly snatched down a form from the bulletin board. This one was yellow.

"_Alviiiin_…"

Simon's steely eyes where on him in an instant and there was a low warning growl in his voice the he could have sworn belonged to Dave. He was right to start in, _quickly_.

"I want you to join something."

Silence. Then the anger in Simon's eyes slowly gave way to cool indifference.

Anyone who knew him well enough knew this to be a good sign.

Wordlessly, he held his hand out for the yellow sheet and, although he didn't show it, was slightly surprised when the shorter munk handed it right back.

Obviously, the paper theft had been a simple ploy for attention. Attention for_ what_ ,though? Sighing, the bespectacled teen took the bait.

"I kind of figured _that_." He turned back to the bulletin board, paper in hand.

Alvin, seeing his entrance, dove right in ."You _need_ to join _something_."

Simon was holding the yellow form up to the light. He hadn't even known this school _did_ Polo...

Absent mindedly, he responded:

"I have chess."

A loud sort and then, " A _sport_!"

"Chess _is _considered a sport."

"Not a _real_ _one_!"

Simon knew the tone creeping its way into his brother's voice all too well. Alvin was going back into whining mode. Annoyed, the taller chipmunk began digging through his supply box for something stronger than tacks.

"Honestly, Alvin does that really matter? I'm already in the debate team, the student differential, NHS, The GL-"

" _GLEE_ club," Alvin cut in, " the _SCIENCE _club, _HOSA_! Blah! Blah! _Blah_!" His voice rose with every punctuation, clearly aggravated. "Yeah, yeah we _know_, but I'm talking about something _challenging_! Something worth _while_-!"

It was Simon's turn to interrupt: he'd found the masking tape.

"I'm _in_ drama."

"We're _all_ in drama!" By now Alvin was practically ready to burst out of pure exasperation. Simon just didn't get it!

Reaching over, he grabbed the masking tape.

"Hey!-"

"See this masking tape?" The older munk proceeded to shove the tape forward until it was practically up his brother's nose.

"No," Simon replied dryly. "I'm far-sighted, Alvin. You_ have_ realized that by _now_…?"

Alvin rolled his eyes but brought the tape further away all the same. This was serious and he wasn't in the mood for his brother's infamous sarcasm.

"Ya, see it _now_?"

"Sure." Simon took this time to inspect his glasses. This was the seconded time they had been assaulted today and they were square-rimmed black Armani® and _new_.(1)

Alvin started again. "This tape, this tape right _here_," he shook the tape until he got Simon to look up. "Is you."

That got him a single raised eyebrow ."Right..."

" Now, see how _full_ and _durable_ it is right now…"

Simon did. It was a new roll of tape. So what? He wished the other chipmunk would get to the point and said so.

"Don't rush me! Now," The blue-eyed chipmunk carefully pinched the end of the tape's strip and, much to his brother's dismay, began to pull.

"Alvin! _What_ are you-!"

Alvin ignored him and started narrating. " _This_," He explained while continuing to pull. "Represents your _responsibilities_…Your maschinistic _study habits_("Hey!")...Your multiple _college courses_…" The chipmunk punctuated each example with a hard _yank_.

"You see, you're kinda like a train-"

Simon allowed a small smirk to tug at his lips. " Thought you said I was the tape."

The other chipmunk snapped.

"You are! It is! I mean…" Alvin let out a loud frustrated groan. " You _know_ what I mean!" He shook the tape again." The point is that, one day, your train will eventually-"

" -Waste art supplies?" The taller teen frowned at the pile of loose tape gathering around his brother's red Vans.

"-Run out of steam, Simon! _Steam_!"

Simon watched as Alvin began to wave the roll wildly, seeming unaware of the strips of tape beginning to twine its way between his artificially torn straight leg jeans.

Eyes heaven-ward , he turned ,once again, to his box of adhesive goodies. It did not look as though his brother would be relinquishing the tape any time soon.

Meanwhile, Alvin continued to rant. " You _need _an outlet! A SPORT outlet! A REAL one!"

" Oh, _really_!" Simon took a glance at his watch and immediately found himself becoming peeved all over again. _Had half an hour passed, already! _" And WHAT, pray-tell is YOUR outlet? Mister- "

Alvin, having already anticipated the question, answered quickly." Football," He responded. "The Chipmunk League (2)."

Simon was not one to be deterred. Again he opened his mouth, retort ready.

"Wh-"

" Ted's going for the Wrestling Team. " Alvin interjected, crossing his arms. (This was quite a feat considering the tape constricting his elbows ) "Chipmunk League." He said again before his brother could ask.

Slightly stunned, Simon closed his mouth.

Theodore, although now slightly taller, had not changed much girth-wise over the past few years. Wrestling was a sport that called for weight, and it made sense for his stouter brother to find a sport that used this to his advantage. He just hadn't thought that younger, more sensitive, Seville was the sporting _type_. The concept was thought provoking.

Simon was right to assume, but he had missed Alvin's brief intertwine of fingers.

_He almost had him._"Come on… Sy, " Alvin's voiced trailed of as he thought back at what he had been previously thinking about teenage perks. He said as much now.

Bad idea. Simon bristled. " Alvin. _Just_ because I happen to _care _about college funds, _Worry_ about my upcoming tests, and pick out _perfectly_ suitable transportation based on _quality_ and _NOT_ -"

"-_On how high the meter goes_, blah. Blah. BLAH!" Alvin mimicked. "See! _That's_ the _loser_ talking! You _need_ an outlet!"

Simon started to protest, " I am not! I _do_ not-!"

"Yes. You. Do! " Alvin closed the distance between his and Simon's already squatting frame.

"Just look at you! In school, after hours, on a Friday! You're no different than you were freshmen year!"

This, Alvin knew, wasn't _completely _true. He knew well that _physically_, as painful as it was to admit, his brother was doing just fine. Having reached an impressive height for a chipmunk, the middle Sevile now towered a good head over him and since ditched his childhood sweater for something between relaxed business and casual. Often pairing dress shirts and vests with nice sneakers and jeans.

Still it couldn't hurt to make a point.

Simon, however, did not share his views. Although he didn't know it, Alvin had thrown a low blow. Freshmen year had not been a kind one for the seemingly over intelligent Seville. Looking back-and he didn't look back often-all Simon could remember were harsh words, outstretched legs, and many a days in the School's restroom nursing a bloody nose (_That_, as well as other equally degrading things that he had not _dared_ tell his family). He had been weaker then and he did not like being reminded of that _now_.

Shooting up from the floor, the teal-eyed chipmunk employed every inch of his 4'11 height in glaring his brother down. "You know _nothing _about me!"

Alvin, well aware of his brother's power-play and hating him for it, snarled back. " I know _enough_! You _geeky_, _four-eyed_-!"

Simon had _had_ it. It was official! He could not do _anything_ without his obnoxious, over-pumpus, _jerk_ of a brother trying to screw it up! It was Friday, he was tired, and Alvin had _somehow_ managed to turn a _simple_ twenty-minute task in to an _arduous_ two-hour _chore_! He had _had_ it!

The furious chipmunk exploded.

" You do, _do_ you? _Well_, then you know what? Fine! _FINE!_" Shoving the remainder of the Sport forms into the shorter chipmunk's arms and clearly not thinking about the repercussions of his next words, Simon spat:

"Since you _obviously_ know me all _so_ well, _'big-bro'_ I'll leave the '_outlet-seeking'_ to _you_!" He punctuated the '_you'_ with another shove before turning heel and walking quickly down the hallway leading to the School's exit and shoving his way past the double doors, his every step fueled by the rage pounding his skull. He get out before he did something _drastic._

A few minutes later:

"FINE!" Alvin yelled after the retreating chipmunk. Even though he _knew_ that, by now, his brother would be halfway to their Bus stop. It was _not_ helping his current mood.

He'd meant to turn heel as well but, by then, the forgotten masking tape had already managed to snake its way up his legs and around his red leather-clad torso, almost making the angry teen loose his balance. Again, these _not_ helping his mood.

Tossing the colorful forms forced upon him to the ground with one hand and violently snatching fist-fulls of tape off with the other, Alvin quietly fumed.

" Yell at_ me_ will he?" The chipmunk reached for the last bit of tape around his ankles. " Tell_ me_ to choose _will_ _he_?" Alvin yanked the tape up. Hard.

Too hard.

Alvin swore loudly as he hit the hallway floor with a loud _Thud_.

Here, my readers, we have a slight discrepancy. It is not yet _fully_ known how Alvin, never one for recollection – especially when angry- was suddenly able to recall the whole of his argument. Perhaps it was brought on by the last few words he'd muttered before his nasty fall. _Or_, perhaps even by the fall itself (He _had_ hit his head quit hard).

Whatever the reason. All we _do _know is that there, lying supine on the floor, Alvin Sevile was suddenly able to recall his brother's words with terribly crystal clarity.

Especially his last ones.

Alvin smiled.

Now, he _had_ changed a lot over the past seven or so years. One a broad scale, one could even say he'd matured some. You could even go as far as to say that Alvin, at sixteen, was a young adult. And young adults, as everyone knows, did_ not_ dwell on silly sibling arguments and _certainly_ did _not_ resort to things as trifle and childish as _revenge_.

But if you had thought that, you obviously did _not_ know Alvin.

Snickering, the scheming chipmunk turned on his stomach and started to sit up when suddenly the powder-blue form he'd been waving earlier caught his eye…

* * *

Simon Sevile was mentally kicking himself. Having walked home, the tallest Sevile had burnt all of his anger off and now, standing outside the front door, was feeling something akin to regret.

Having always been mature for his age, Simon hated any instance in which he lost control and therefore often felt guilty after arguments. Telling himself that _he_ at least should have known better.

" I shouldn't have blown up like that" he muttered aloud. Sighing, the chipmunk removed his glasses and ran one hand over his face and into his thick, combed-back hair.

Jeez, he had been so _angry_ towards the end of it…what had he even _said_?

But, before Simon could really even think about it, Theodore had opened the front door and a scent-not unlike heaven- had wafted out. A low guttural rumbling reminded him of a missed lunch and the scent brought to mind the crispy perfection of veggie and cheese filled croissants. Simon _loved_ Theodore's veggie and cheese filled croissants .

Needless to say, once he had been ushered into the house, Simon would think no more about exactly what words had transpired between him and Alvin until it was far too late.

He did ,however, make a mental note to reset his alarm clock. He'd need to get up early if he wanted to run by the school and finish putting those papers up.

This time, with staples.

...

* * *

(1)_they were square-rimmed black Armani® and new_.

-Think of the glasses that Ian gave to Simon during their recent movie

(2)_ The Chipmunk League_

-We'll hear more about this further along in the story. For now, just know its an alternate team with only chipmunk participants. Kinda like the separation of boys and girls in our sport's world.

...

Which sport do you think Alvin will put Simon in?

Or

If you could choose, what sports to you think the boys _should_ be in?

Review and tell me what you think


End file.
